As a seat of which a seating surface can be heated, a seat that includes a plurality of heaters disposed corresponding to each area of contact made by an occupant seated in the seat (seated person) and a control section (controller) which controls a heat generation operation has been disclosed in Patent Literature 1 for example. The seat in Patent Literature 1, based on the premise that among the contact parts of a human body, there exist parts that feel warmth quickly and having high heating effectiveness to heat supply, while there exists parts that feel warmth slowly and insensible but once warmed, improve the comfort, is configured to heat these two types of parts in order.